FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47 ---- Copperdusk shook her head at her leader. "No... I think my mate's just fainted." She then shot a doubtful look at Hiddenshade. Meanwhile, Snowpaw bounded up to Bluestream, who was eating his rabbit in peace. "Bluestreambluestreambluestream! What's going on??" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:37, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar nodded slowly, prodding the silver-and-black tom with a paw for a few minutes before he jolted to his paws. "Who-what?!" Hiddenshade eventually relaxed, his fur flattening before letting out a sigh. "So sorry about that...Just a little too overjoyed."Stormstar 21:41, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk sighed in relief. "Oh, thank StarClan..." Meanwhile, Bluestream grunted in annoyance. "Our deputy just had her kits," he mewed gruffly. "Now go find Hawktalon and do some training, I'm busy." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:43, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar nodded slowly to the two. "Alright, clear the nursery, everyone, let's leave this couple in peace so they can name their kits and get some shut-eye. Visiting can come later." Once the leader left to name a temporary deputy, Hiddenshade returned his soft gave to the ginger tabby he loved dearly. "...What should we name them?"Stormstar 21:44, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart followed Stormstar out of the nursery, turning towards the center of camp to watch for the temporary deputy. Maybe it'll be me. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 21:46, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded in respect to Stormstar as he shooed all he rest of the cats out, leaving her, Hiddenshade, and their kits alone. The deputy shook her head. "...I don't know, what were you thinking?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:47, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade gazed down at his daughter with a warm smile. "...I'm thinking of a pretty tree for her...Maybe Maplekit?"----- Stormstar cleared his throat as he summoned his Clan. "As we all have heard, Copperdusk has recently had her kits, meaning she'll need a temporary deputy until her kits are apprentices. So, without further ado, the temporary deputy of FlameClan will be Cloudflight."Stormstar 21:50, October 9, 2015 (UTC) (ooo) Copperdusk blinked sleepily at her daughter, and then back at Hiddenshade. "Yeah, I like that name... let's called her that." At that moment, Maplekit herself mewled weakly, and pressed one small paw into Copperdusk's side. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:52, October 9, 2015 (UTC) The black smoke tabby tomkit suddenly rolled on top of his sister as Hiddenshade leaned over to gently touch his nose to her pelt. Taken by surprise, Hiddenshade pulled his head back, only to purr. "What about my little copy there?"Stormstar 21:53, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk purred as her firstborn kit rolled over Maplekit. "The firstborn," she whispered. "So much like his father..." She then paused. "How about Cypresskit for him?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:55, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade pricked his ears, his son twitching in response to his new name. "I like it! Handsome name for a handsome son, beautiful name of a beautiful daughter..." His gaze then rested on Waspkit. "Now, he needs an equally perfect name."Stormstar 21:56, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk frowned at the black-striped kit, frowning. She didn't really know... but what would be a good name for him..? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:04, October 9, 2015 (UTC) A pause. "...Do you know what he reminds me of? A bee, or a wasp."Stormstar 22:05, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded. "Oh, yes... I think Waspkit suits him the most, don't you agree?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:07, October 9, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah...Waspkit, Cypresskit, and Maplekit. They're perfect, just like their mother." Hiddenshade lay down beside his mate, wrapping his body around her with a soft purr.Stormstar 22:09, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk purred as her mate settled beside her. "And they'll be just as brave and honorable as their father..." She closed her eyes, feeling tired. This kitting's exhausted me... --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:11, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart glanced at the silver tabby shecat. Guess I won't have a chance at deputy unless Copperdusk somehow dies or becomes leader. Oh well, at least Cloudflight got it, besides, she's got more experience. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 22:12, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade fell asleep beside his mate.---- Larkshade approached Falconheart, letting his pelt gently touch hers. "Hey, are you alright?"Stormstar 22:13, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk fell asleep, and so did Maplekit and Waspkit. Meanwhile, Snowpaw wandered away from Bluestream, his tail in the ground, feeling dejected. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:15, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit didn't fall asleep. What a rebel, even though he isn't the true rebel, that kit is yet to come.---- Covepaw tackled Snowpaw.Stormstar 22:16, October 9, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, I'm fine." Falconheart turned her head to blink at the tom. "I just got my hopes too high, that's all." And they came crashing down. The thought crossed her mind before she could stop herself. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 22:17, October 9, 2015 (UTC) (lol) Snowpaw grunted as someone tacked him. "What?" he mewed, twisting around awkwardly to see that Covepaw had landed on him. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:18, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Larkshade gently nudged her side with his pink nose. "Would hunting take your mind off of it?"---- Covepaw let out a happy purr, her eyes bright and cheery. "I'm a cousin, Snowpaw!!"Stormstar 22:20, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw stared, confused, until he realized that Covepaw meant Copperdusk's new kits. "Oh, yeah, Copperdusk and Hiddenshade's kits... has she named them yet?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:21, October 9, 2015 (UTC) "Not sure, I was kind of hoping for that deputy position..." The brown tabby sighed as disappointment clouded her gaze. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 22:25, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Larkshade frowned. "Sorry, but I can't help you with that. Remember, that's no the real deputy position, it'll hurt even more to have to step down for Copperdusk when she's ready to return to her place."---- Covepaw shrugged. "I dunno, but it's still great!"Stormstar 22:26, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw snorted. "Luckier than me... my cousins got murdered," he snorted, remembering Shadedsun's kits, one of the few litters in FlameClan at the time that had been killed by Crow. "And my mother's side of the family doesn't really have much other cats..." (but Snoooopaw, you're going to be an uncle soon, hahahaha spoilers :D) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:29, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart groaned and blinked at the ground. "I know, but I wouldn't care if I lost it." She lifted her head and pressed it into her friend's shoulder. "Maybe I'll never be more than just a warrior." we're underneath a thousand shining stars 23:02, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Violetkit padded into the Nurserey. She looked at Copperdusk. "Can I see your kits?" she asked. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:21, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk opened one eye at Violetkit. "Not yet, later," she told Violetkit, before falling back asleep again. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:30, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit continued to lay on top of his sleeping sister, but he remained awake, poking his mother's belly with a paw gently.Stormstar 23:36, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart kept her face pressed into Larkshade's shoulder, moving closer to him. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 23:40, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit's tail twitched as she was squashed by her bigger and older brother. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:47, October 9, 2015 (UTC) (NOW do ya like meh sig? :D obviously not as swaggalicious as all of yours, but it's the best I can do) Darkpelt sighed. She already won, and there was barely even a fight. "Alright, if you insist," he meowed. He took the first tantalizing bite of the dead..mammal...thing. (what the heck are bunnies? I don't even know) [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'See your face in a million sunsets;']][[User:ThunderWaves|''' all the moments that made all that we had;]][[Darkpelt| we can bring everything together,]][[Percival| cuz we can't leave the good times severed.]] 00:42, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather nodded and waited for Darkpelt to take his bite before she took one too. She flicked one ear towards the nursery as she did so. ...I wonder if Copperdusk and Hiddenshade have named their kits yet... --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 00:44, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (he took el bite XD) Darkpelt waited for Silverfeather to take her bite. [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'See your face in a million sunsets;']][[User:ThunderWaves|''' all the moments that made all that we had;]][[Darkpelt| we can bring everything together,]][[Percival| cuz we can't leave the good times severed.]] 00:45, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather took her bit of rabbit. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 00:47, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (had to get off chat cuz my mom was there :\ idk if I'll be able to be on chat anymore today; my sister almost caught me O_o ASSSSKKKKKK IN MEH QNA pronounced quinoa idk y just cuz i said so) Ustu called out for Redclaw. --- Darkpelt took the next bite of the (I looked it up) Oryctolagus cuniculus (whaat that tells me not'in' O.o) [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'See your face in a million sunsets;']][[User:ThunderWaves|''' all the moments that made all that we had;]][[Darkpelt| we can bring everything together,]][[Percival| cuz we can't leave the good times severed.]] 00:53, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (mmm) Silverfeather continued to take bites of the rabbit (or that scientific name Thunder xD) in between when Darkpelt was eating. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 00:57, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (ask mehh; I know you can do it! CHALLENGE YOUR CEREBRAL CORTEX) Darkpelt did the same 'till they finished; this was Darkpelt's favorite time of day: when the sun beat down on them, and they would share tongues. (woohoo, congrats, dorkpelt. Go share tongues with yo babe) [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'See your face in a million sunsets;']][[User:ThunderWaves|''' all the moments that made all that we had;]][[Darkpelt| we can bring everything together,]][[Percival| cuz we can't leave the good times severed.]] 00:59, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (oh thunder, you're such a nerd x3 (I mean it in a nice way)) Silverfeather flopped onto the groung. "Ugh, I'm stuffed." --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 01:02, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (Ik, ik. We're doing #squad at Breakaway this year, and our "sqaud" is dressing up as nerds XD it's gonna be so perfect) Darkpelt, being the snoopy little lover that he is, had a feeling he knew why. Darkpelt flopped beside his babe. "So, what's new, pussycat?" (awhoaaawhoaaa) (sorry XDDDDD I HAD TO) [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'See your face in a million sunsets;']][[User:ThunderWaves|''' all the moments that made all that we had;]][[Darkpelt| we can bring everything together,]][[Percival| cuz we can't leave the good times severed.]] 01:06, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (lol) Silverfeather grunted. "Nothing much..." --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 01:07, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (I'm an old song nerd as well heheh. "I should be hooolding you, loooving you, hooolldiinggg youuuuuuuuu...TRAGEDY! When there's somethin wrong and ya don't know why!" Oh, farewell, beloved BeeGees. Most of you died of cancer, but we still love you. Then there's Eddy Grant..."Blindin me with science! She blinded me, with SCIENCE!") Darkpelt groomed one of Silver's ears. "I think you're the prettiest cat in the whole world," Darkpelt meowed softly, before saying in jest, "Besides me, of course." [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'See your face in a million sunsets;']][[User:ThunderWaves|''' all the moments that made all that we had;]][[Darkpelt| we can bring everything together,]][[Percival| cuz we can't leave the good times severed.]] 01:14, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (darkpelt you dork. thunder, brams sees your nerdiness and laughs, it reminds her of herself x3) Silverfeather swatted Darkpelt lightly over the air. "Darkpelt, you dork! Only she-cat's are pretty! Toms are handsome!" She purred loudly. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 01:16, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (OMG LOL well we have so much in common so HAH wink wink) Darkpelt laughed. "Come to think of it, you're right! So you are officially the prettiest cat in the whole world!" Darkpelt purred. "So that means I'm the luckiest tom in the world, don't it? Cuz who'd be luckier, than the tom who has you as his mate?" [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'See your face in a million sunsets;']][[User:ThunderWaves|''' all the moments that made all that we had;]][[Darkpelt| we can bring everything together,]][[Percival| cuz we can't leave the good times severed.]] 01:21, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (HAH so true lol. winks back 'cause you know why) Silverfeather smiled. "Yeah, you're a lucky tom, Darkpelt." --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 01:24, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (heheh) Darkpelt paused. "And you're the luckiest she-cat ever, to have such a HANDSOME tom such as I," he teased. "We're so perfect together, it's like leaves and trees, but sans leaf-fall, cuz we will never fall from each other." [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'See your face in a million sunsets;']][[User:ThunderWaves|''' all the moments that made all that we had;]][[Darkpelt| we can bring everything together,]][[Percival| cuz we can't leave the good times severed.]] 01:29, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (darkpelt's making me cry) "Yeah..." Silverfeather mewed dreamily, closing her eyes. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 01:31, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (why not make the dork come out of his shell...wait..he has one? HERMIT CAT) Darkpelt the hermit cat watched as his babe closed her eyes dreamily. Then he awkwardly sneezed in her face. "Ah! Sorry about that!" he meowed equally as awkwardly. [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'See your face in a million sunsets;']][[User:ThunderWaves|''' all the moments that made all that we had;]][[Darkpelt| we can bring everything together,]][[Percival| cuz we can't leave the good times severed.]] 01:37, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (lol) Silverfeather opened one eye as Darkpelt sneezed on her. "Hm?" --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 01:40, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt realized she had no idea what he had done. "Oh, nothing, dear, I was just not sneezing on you..." [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'See your face in a million sunsets;']][[User:ThunderWaves|''' all the moments that made all that we had;]][[Darkpelt| we can bring everything together,]][[Percival| cuz we can't leave the good times severed.]] 01:47, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather didn't pick up the sarcasm. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 01:48, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Aureolering crouched low to the ground, her eyes riveted on a wood sparrow ignorantly picking at the ground. "You'd better get this one, Aureole," She inwardly hissed at herself. But at the moment she jumped, the bird saw her bright white pelt and flew away in a panic. Aureolering fell to the ground and cut her paw. Cursing, She leapt to her feet and she licked the wound. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 06:08, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Waspkit woke from his sleep, and mewled, the black-striped tom flailing all four of his paws in the air. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:56, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Ravenswoop wanted something exciting to do, so he went outside camp to go hunting. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 09:42, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (Hoco today, probably won't be on) Larkshade rested his head on Falconheart's before closing his eyes.---- Stormstar flew down from the Lava Rock, easily landing on his paws before dipping his head in acknowledgement to his temporary deputy.Stormstar 12:40, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Maybe life will just be like this. Falconheart silently acknowledged her friend's head on hers. Maybe I won't get anything more than this love from Larkshade... we're underneath a thousand shining stars 12:52, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan